kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Mind
Shouldn't the Speculation section be removed? I was thinking speculation wasn't allowed. YellowYoshi398 02:27, 20 July 2008 (UTC) its not speculation. Illogic armada 21:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) evil? wouldnt nightmare and zeros mirror counterparts be good? Illogic armada 20:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily.4DJONG 18:36, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Guess It looks like Dark mind is mirror Nightmare and Mirror Zero fused togheter of course thats just what It looks like to me... It's like looking in a mirror! - Thecakeofdestiny 23:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone else think this? So, anyone else think that Dark mind is Necrodeus, but alive, and he escapes, but barely alive, and then he dies somehow, then comes back as a zombie, creates an army, and tries to get his revenge on Kirby, and then the events of Kirby Mass attack happen? Dragonogon (talk) 22:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) His name comes from the phrase "Mind over Matter" You know, being Dark Matter's mirror world counterpart. Too speculative for the article, though. SYZekrom (talk) 14:58, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :A trivia point regarding that has been taken out twice already for being too speculative, so yeah. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:46, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Reconsider Dark Mind as a Member of the Dark Matter? I know this may be a bit speculative, but should we reconsider that Dark Mind is Dark Matter? Yeah, this topic was dealt with in the past, but there wasn’t any convincing information back then, other than “they look similar.” However, in Soul Melter EX, Void uses Dark Mind’s mirror and reflective laser attacks. All of Void Termina’s boss fights only reference members of the Dark Matter race (Although Void does use the cutters and the fireball dash of soul bosses, but that could be because most soul bosses use those attacks, or because he’s the origin of the matter of soul) because he is the origin of the race. As stated in the Japanese version of his second phase’s Soul Melter EX description, Void Termina is the origin of the matter of dark, as well as those of dream, soul, and heart. I don’t think Dark Mind is made of dreams and hearts, and he doesn’t seem to be undead or something like a soul, leaving only the matter of dark. While the fight with Void isn’t canon, the point still kind of stands. So, should we do this? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 01:27, January 31, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :While I understand where you're coming from, and it is my personal head canon, I'm not so sure that's something we should be asserting; if he were present alongside the other members in the 20th Anniversary Dream Land Encyclopedia, then I'd definitely consider it. But as it currently stands.... Iqskirby (talk) 01:48, January 31, 2019 (UTC) ::I mean, that WAS in the past. 2012, wasn’t it? Things may have changed and he might have been retconned into a member (though I’m not sure if the developers of KaTAM had intended him to originally be one), or the writers of the encyclopedia just forgot about him (does it say anything about Dark Mind and Amazing Mirror in there?). Even if he wasn’t a member, why else would he of all characters get referenced? As I said prior, the matters of heart and dream don’t fit because he has nothing of those attributes, and soul doesn’t quite fit either because we have never seen if he has a soul form or not. Again, I know it might be slightly speculative, but it’s still actual reasoning instead of similar appearances. Though, I guess I somewhat understand if you think that’s not enough. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 02:25, January 31, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :::Should also be noted that "Dream," "Dark," and "Soul" were written using kanji, not the katakana we usually see in character names. Its Japanese description is also more close to "substance," not "matter." Iqskirby (talk) 02:45, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, you’re right about that, but substance is basically a synonym for matter, and vice versa. They’re even listed as synonyms in at least one of the definitions in the dictionary. Oh, and speaking of the dictionary, here are the google dictionary definitions of matter to prove they mean almost the same thing, with the words bolded when they appear in each other’s definitions: Def 1: “physical substance in general, as distinct from mind and spirit; (in physics) that which occupies space and possesses rest mass, especially as distinct from energy.” Def 2: “a substance or material.” (I didn’t know which one to pick, so I just went with both.) And from the definitions of substance: Def. 1: “a particular kind of matter with uniform properties.” Def. 2: “the real physical matter of which a person or thing consists and which has a tangible, solid presence.” (Same case here) Though these definitions mean physical or organic matter/substances (I think), I’m pretty sure the substances that Void Termina is the origin of are physical or organic considering that they made the Dark Matter, presumably the souls, though only one of them is actually canon, and possibly Kirby. Therefore, I think they fit well, no matter what word you use. Not sure whether you were trying to say substance does not equal matter right there, but I was just saying if that were the case. And uh...sorry if I sound a little rude, but what exactly does kanji have to do with Dark Mind being Dark Matter or not? As far as I’m concerned, they still mean the same thing as the katakana for the words. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:48, January 31, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :My bringing up that they're using kanji as opposed to katakana would suggest that a connection is less likely, and that they were simply using them as "normal" words. If the description were to use katakana, then a connection would be much more apparent. Iqskirby (talk) 03:57, January 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I think katakana is sometimes used for emphasis, right? But doesn’t all of the references to the Dark Matter and such suggest that they DO have a connection? Isn’t that kind of contradicting everything? If there were to be no connection, why would they jam-pack Void Termina full of mostly Dark Matter, soul, and Kirby stuff? ...Okay, let me stop for a second. I think I’m arguing a little too much... Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:02, January 31, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan